


Lesson Learnt

by orphan_account



Series: The Sexcellent Porn Challenges [2]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bottom Charles, Dildos, Facial, Felching, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Erik, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is punished for bad behavior.</p>
<p>[#001: "Stay there and be a good boy. I'll be back soon."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learnt

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you **kageillusionz** , **ang3lsh ******, and **imasyon ******for beta-ing.
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are my own.

"Stay there and be a good boy. I'll be back soon."

Erik grabbed Charles by his jaw and tilted his face toward his mouth. Charles startled as he slotted their lips together in a perfect fit, slipping his tongue between the sharp breath of Charles’ gasp. Charles was a fidgety mess, nervousness strung taut in his muscles and proven by the sloppy kiss Charles gave. Charles was making these little whimpers and short stutters of “no...don’t leave me...please come back soon.” 

Erik couldn’t blame Charles. He’d bound Charles’ slim wrists together with a deep purple corded rope and leashed it around Charles’ neck with slack of half a metre; he had enough freedom to move his arms around but wouldn’t have enough give to stretch further down past his navel to remove the dildo buzzing away in his ass. Currently set to half strength already, Charles squirmed uncomfortably over the bed as though to try and push the dildo out only to fail miserably. The rest of the ropes went around Charles’ waist and trailed down past both sides of his half hard cock to meet at the base of the dildo, keeping the thick length in. The rope continued upwards between the crevices of his buttocks to twine around the circumference of rope around Charles’ waist. 

Trusting that Charles would stay in bed -- where else could he escape to anyway -- Erik decided to forgo leashing Charles to the bedposts and gave him one last wet kiss before standing. He smoothed his suit jacket and admired the pained look Charles wore. 

“Don’t leave me, Sir. Please.”

“You know that I have a meeting I need to attend, but I will be back in three hours. You can manage that, can’t you?” 

Three hours wasn’t too long. Charles has handled longer durations. Plus, he’d been horrible during last night’s session, biting at Erik’s shoulder when he hadn’t asked permission to do so, thus this was his punishment. It was certainly harsher than necessary, except Charles’ attitude had become increasingly rebellious the past week. Erik suspected the man was either testing him, or was unconsciously stressed at work; the piles of papers Charles had been bringing home had increased exponentially. Either way, Charles needed this, whether or not he knew it himself, and whether or not he currently liked it. Erik certainly enjoyed the view. On his own, Charles was already a work of art. Tied up, flushed, panting and begging for Erik not to leave him, he was a masterpiece. 

In the end, Erik had promised that he’d return as soon as he possibly could and left with the sound of his darling’s whimpers lingering in his ears. 

The drive to work and the meeting itself was as boring as he imagined it would be. Then again, no meeting ever exceeded expectations. How fortunate it was that he had Charles waiting at home for him; lovely, lovely, lovely Charles. Three lovely’s that could not possibly describe the sheer magnitude of the man’s beauty. His scent, oh, Erik did so love the way he smelt.

Charles was an endless waft of tea and sugar biscuits. Their study room was filled from corner to corner and floor to ceiling with Charles’ papers, and within the spaces left, laid teapots and mugs once filled with tea. The quantity in which Charles drank this warming beverage would be alarming, if not for how much caffeine Charles needed to keep up with a lifestyle as a leading professor in the local University. Charles spent many hours at work for it was important to him, and Erik respected that. Besides, there were advantages to Charles’ profession. The long hours spent on campus meant Charles sometimes had to make do with certain aspects of personal grooming. His hair always grew long enough for Erik to tug on. His skin, protected by the indoors, was always pale and milky white, unscarred, yet, when Erik first met Charles.

And when Erik had taken Charles to bed for the first time -- Charles’ bed, of course -- and had removed the layers of clothing, he’d been thoroughly pleased to find how healthy and toned Charles was. His hips slightly softer and rounder, and his body flexible as he plunged into Charles and claimed him then.

Then afterwards, Charles curled up against him like a meek kitten satisfied after a full meal of milk. Erik didn’t think he loved anyone more than Charles then. And he could never love anyone more than Charles. So if he’s possessive, harsher, more forceful with Charles, he liked to think it was forgiven. 

The minutes couldn’t go any slower as Erik glanced impatiently at his watch. The voices of his colleagues and boss were a droll and he quickly lost himself to the imagery of Charles, right now, in his apartment, in his bed, shifting and rubbing his heated body across the sheets, urging his body into another orgasm. 

How many orgasms had Charles had? It’d been two hours now. Had he soiled the bedsheets with seed? Dirtied it with his youthful scent? 

Erik shifted in his seat, reaching his hand between his legs to give his groin a hard squeeze, relishing in the wash of hot pleasure that shot through his veins and to his crotch. It was all he would allow of himself before settling his hand in his lap and counting the seconds towards the end of the meeting, and the start of his return to Charles. Sweet Charles. 

By the time the meeting ended, three hours had passed. By the time he was outside the door of his apartment, four had gone by in total. He was an hour late. 

Slotting the lock open, he removed his shoes and socks and upon quiet feet, stopped outside the room. 

Erik breathed in, held his breath, and then let it all out as he shut his eyes. 

The echo of silence filled the space around him. Erik put his ear near the door and was greeted with the smooth cool surface of hard wood when he pressed his cheek against it. Could it possibly be that Charles had passed out? Unless Charles had already left the room and somehow found a way to rid himself of the bondage. The latter was unlikely, and the former made his cock twitch in the cotton trappings of his pants. Charles Xavier passed out from sheer overwhelming pleasure and consequential exhaustion and dehydration. How small and worn out his little body must be now, how sore his hole would be. And Erik hadn’t even fucked him yet. What a sight it would be when Erik finally stuffed Charles full of his cock, waking him with the force of his thrusts and making him scream -- 

A shout broke him out of his thoughts and plunged him back into reality. It was followed by a muffled moan that dragged out into a long, cracked sound. 

“Ahnn…” Charles’ voice came through, clear as daylight, sweet like honey and lighting fire in his loins. 

Erik’s grip on the doorknob tightened, hard enough that his knuckles turned white. His breath came out rough and he had to steady himself as he stepped inside where Charles lay sprawled out on the bed, a delicacy to be devoured. His husband, with the pink flush of his cheeks and the watery blue of his eyes, was tied up like a present with gift bows waiting for Erik to undo and play with. He looked delectable.

“Erik,” Charles whined, looking between his legs at Erik. Charles’ feet were flat on the bed and his knees were bent, both legs held apart slightly so that Erik’s attention was drawn to the stiff cock that laid nestled amongst wiry curls. The tip of it was a pretty pink that glistened invitingly and Erik’s feet brought him to the bed of their own accord. He shucked out of his suit jacket and let that fall to the floor then climbed on the mattress, settling comfortably between Charles’ legs. 

“I can’t anymore,” Charles panted, “Can you t-take it out, please?”

Erik rumbled and pressed his lips to Charles’ inner thigh, sucking at the tender skin and causing a bruise to form under pressure. He nicked it lightly with his incisors but not hard enough to bleed. 

“Not yet. I want to wear you out completely today. I don’t think you understand how upset I was by your attitude last night. My shoulder is going to scar for months. I intend to take that same amount of damage and inflict it on you today. I see you’re taking it quite well for now.” Erik patted Charles’ outer thigh twice and slid his hand under his husband’s ass to palm at one plush cheek. His fingers teased over the base of the dildo, nudging it further into Charles, making him moan and squirm and try to pull away from it. When he couldn’t, he relented and his hips fell back down to rest upon the bed, letting Erik do as he desired. Erik toyed with the dildo, thrusting it in and out in a relaxed manner, casual and without much thought, content to simply watch Charles’ body react. 

“How many times have you come already?” Erik asked, brushing the tip of his nose against Charles’ balls.

“Ahh, I um, I’m not sure. Twice?” Charles said. “Maybe thrice. Or this one is the third one.” Charles bit into his lower lip as Erik mouthed the side of the shaft, thighs clenching momentarily around Erik’s head. “I think two times, for now.” 

“Do you want me to make it a third?” Erik murmured into the soft skin of Charles’ cock, taking hold of the base to better guide the pink tip towards his mouth. He pursed his lips and kissed it, sucking at the rounded tip for the salty liquid and humming satisfactorily at the taste. 

“I don’t think I can, I’m completely spent.” 

“Your cock is saying otherwise,” Erik said, sucking again at the head, bringing more of it further into his mouth. “Your balls,” he grabbed and rolled them in his hand, “are full of cum.” He squeezed them, and Charles whimpered pathetically. “I’m sure you can still go for one more round.” 

It wasn’t a matter of choice. This was Erik telling Charles that he must go another round, that Erik would not let him rest until he’d urged Charles into at least one more orgasm. “You can. Can’t you?” He pushed the dildo into Charles, hard. 

Charles thrashed, hands tugging at his collar and leash, back aching, torso turned to one side. “Yes. Yes, I can, oh god, please, please just let me come. Please…” Charles begged. The words, ‘I’m so tired,’ going unsaid. 

“Of course.”

Undoing the ropes for Charles brought the same joy to Erik as that of a child unwrapping his birthday present. Except he was far more careful with Charles, far more precise and calculated with his actions. Every squeeze and tug was planned, every hard pinch that bruised served a purpose. Erik loved to bruise Charles as much as he loathed to hurt him, it was the mere fact that Charles had such soft, fair skin that made Erik’s darker nature ebb over; it was only natural for one to enjoy claiming their marks on such a delicate body, to prod it harshly and kiss it better afterwards.

He unknotted only the ropes around Charles’ waist and dropped them to the floor. The dildo was slowly being pushed out with the aid of Erik’s remaining cum inside and by the contractions of Charles’ asshole. Erik’s thumb fiddled with the button at the base of the toy, pressing it once, and then once more, so that it suddenly vibrated in full force and without warning. 

“Ahh! Erik, oh, oh, oh!” Charles’ pitch increased sharply and he started to pull at his remaining bondage, struggling to reach for the dildo, somehow managing to reach past his abdomen but gaining no further distance. “Erik, stop--ahh...nnghh…” His legs clamped shut together and he rolled to his side, curling up on himself as the dildo continued to buzz without care. 

It was slowly slipping out, so Erik had to push the thick dildo back into place and hold it there, right against Charles’ sensitive spot. 

“I’m going to undress. Don’t let it slip out of you.” 

Charles’ nod was a tiny jerk of his head followed by a breathless gasp. The dildo stopped slipping out as Charles clenched around it, keeping it in place. Erik couldn’t resist slapping Charles’ ass, watching muscle and fat jiggle; it made Charles tense, squeaking. 

Getting onto his feet, he undid the buttons of his shirt, then moved onto trousers and briefs; his gaze never once wavered from the trembling body on the bed: the curved smooth arch of Charles’ back leading down to baby dimples that settled above a perky, tight ass Erik couldn’t stop staring at. Between them, the dildo stayed buried and vibrated angrily, rubbing fiercely at Charles’ prostate so that Charles was starting to murmur again. “I want to, I want to come. I’m going to come -- i’m going to come soon, Erik, Sir, please… I’m -- ”

“Not going to come. Not yet.” One tap of the button and the dildo came to a halting stop. Charles keened and nuzzled his face against the sheets disappointingly, possibly comforting himself with any sort of contact he could manage to his body. “Shh…” Erik stroked down his back, busing a kiss to Charles’ hip. “I’m going to take this out now and then I want you to come and sit on my face. Sounds simple?” 

Even forming a single word seemed beyond Charles’ capabilities at this point. “Nnn…” 

“What was that?” 

Charles pushed himself onto his forearms, heaving, struggling some when his bound wrists proved difficult to maneuver around. Eventually, he looked Erik in the eye. “Yes. Sir.” 

“Good boy.” Erik grinned. He parted Charles’ legs so that Charles was on his back, then curled his fingers around the base and pulled the dildo out with a wet ‘shlop’ sound. The semen from the morning’s sex leaked out from that pink, puffy hole, dripping onto the already soiled sheets. 

Erik made himself comfortable on the bed and grabbed Charles’ bound wrists, tugging him over his body. Charles had no choice but to straddle Erik’s waist, wincing as more semen leaked from his stretched hole. 

“Sorry,” Charles said. “I’m trying to keep it in but you came a lot inside me this morning.” Charles’ brows knitted in concentration and he worried at his lower lip, thighs squeezing together in a last bid to keep it all in. 

“It’s fine. Come up here.” 

Charles knelt and shuffled forward, wobbly in his movements. He was obviously already exhausted and that made his effort all the more endearing. 

“Come on, baby. Let me kiss you down here.” Erik guided Charles, lowering him down until he could feel either sides of his face warmed with the heat from Charles’ strong thighs. “Mm…” Erik hummed, smoothing his hands up and down his husband’s back as he gave an experimental lick. A trail of cum flowed from Charles’ asshole into his mouth. Erik startled, quick to accept it, letting it drop onto his tongue and slide down the back of his throat. He knew how he tasted -- he’d shared kisses with Charles after the man had given him a blow job before -- one’s own taste was not easy to forget, and not always the sexiest thing either, but knowing that this liquid had been permeated with Charles’ scent made him greedy for it. And he groaned with how good it was, how his palate was stimulated by the sweet quality of it. He prodded Charles for more, jabbed his tongue in with tiny thrust motions, spearing Charles’ hole for the juice that leaked out onto his face. 

“Oh, Erik!” Charles was suddenly getting up, moving away from him. Erik clicked his tongue and dug his fingers into the flesh of Charles’ hips, dragging him back down so that Charles sat firmly on his face. If Charles was going to struggle and be such a rebellious boy, Erik would make him scream and beg for forgiveness. 

He licked the abused hole with broad, wet stripes, circling the rim with the tip of his tongue. The texture of Charles’ asshole etched into his mind as he lapped and lapped, tapping morse codes of I Love You’s into the sensitive skin. He fucked the hole with fervour, jamming his tongue as far in as he possibly could, moving it within Charles. The earlier stretching from the dildo made it easy for Erik to swirl his tongue around inside, and he sought out the spongy softness of the prostate, vaguely rubbing at it with flat strokes. It was a rather futile attempt, even if he could push in deep enough to reach it; he was not skillful enough to massage it. If anything came out of this, it would be that his eagerness and enthusiasm had made Charles an utter mess, sobbing and rolling his hips down onto Erik, trying to fuck himself onto his tongue. It was adorable. Charles was so adorable and so far gone with pure, mindless bliss. Erik wished they could both die like that.

Some moments later, Erik rearranged Charles until he had access to Charles’ perineum and balls. He sucked at the tender sack, mouthing and kissing it, coaxing strangled moans from Charles. Most people pay far too much attention to the cock and forget about the balls entirely, but Erik was a man of detail and he’d only ever gotten amazing results when he nipped the skin lightly. Today was no different, Charles thrashed in his grip, already screaming. 

“Too much, too much, Erik, Ohh…” 

It was fascinating how Erik could feel the tightening of Charles’ balls, how they prepared for the onslaught of an orgasm. His mouth could fully close over Charles’ sacks now and he massaged them with his lips and tongue, rolling them over in his mouth until Charles’ back arched under his hands and he shot his load, shooting it onto the headboard and into his hair, a trickle of it landing on his forehead.

Erik massaged them a last time before allowing Charles to move away from the sensation, obviously thrumming with pleasure and too sensitive now to let Erik keep up his administrations. 

“How are you feeling?” Erik asked. He allowed himself a kiss to the side of a sweaty thigh.

Charles said nothing. Erik gave him time to catch his breath. When Charles was capable of speech again, he said, “Strung out.” 

Erik laughed. “That’s good.” 

“Mm.” 

“Do you still need more time to rest?” Erik asked, patting Charles’ back. “Because I’ve still got plans for you.” 

He did not see Charles tensing so much as felt and heard it. There was a shiver in Charles’ voice, a tremble of anticipation. Or was it dread and fear? 

“What do you want me to do?” Charles asked quietly. “May I move away from… sitting on your face,” he finished in an embarrassed tone. 

“Yes. But I want you to come sit on my chest now. I’m going to remove the ropes for you.” 

There was a pause right after that Erik could not interpret. And then Charles was getting up and doing as instructed. “Okay.” 

From this angle, Charles looked small and fragile. He looked vulnerable, like a confused doe caught in a clearing. He let that vulnerability bleed through into his question as well. “Why are you removing the ropes, Sir?” 

Sir, Charles had said. Sir, because Charles was unsure of whether or not the scene was over. What a smart boy. Erik grinned and brought both newly freed hands to his mouth to kiss. “Are you that impatient to find out how I’m going to ruin you? I still haven’t forgiven you for your violent behaviour, I’ve also not come yet. You didn’t think I’ll be done with you without having even enjoyed myself, did you?”

“No, Sir,” Charles said, lowering his head. “What would you like me to do then?” 

Erik gave pause and made a show of thinking. “I’d like you to touch yourself for me. Can you do that? Jerk yourself off and come on my face.” 

Charles’ eyes widened, he looked alarmed. 

“Come on your face,” Charles repeated. 

“Yes. On my face. Why are you so shocked?” 

Charles had his hands clasped together and was fidgeting with his fingers. “Well, I mean, that’s not very… that’s not what Dom’s usually want. To have someone come on your face is quite a degrading act. Most Dom’s don’t like that.” 

“And most Dom’s don’t go down on their Subs nor bring pleasure to them either. You aren’t a toy I take to fuck and throw out when I’m done. You are also my husband and my lover, Charles. You may take on the role of a Submissive, but even you have your own needs and desires. And I for one know how excited you can become when you get that kind of power over me. So, I’m giving you permission now. I want you to come on my face.” 

Charles’ cock gave an interested twitch, quickly filling with blood and hardening. Charles blushed and reflexively covered his groin. 

“How’s that suppose to help?” Erik grinned. “Go on then, feed me your cum.” 

Charles licked his lips, a mischievous glint in those blue eyes. “Yes, Sir,” he rasped, curling his fingers around his half hard cock to stroke, long, slow tugs to bring it to full hardness. Erik sighed and trailed his own right hand to his crotch, closing his fist around himself and stroking in rhythm with Charles. 

“That’s it,” Erik said, looking down to watch Charles thrust into the circle of his palm, cockhead peeking out every single time. Erik wanted to lick it; he wanted to lick every inch of Charles. For now, however, he focused his attention on the pleasure he was finally getting, the friction of his own dick against the rough calloused palm of his hand. 

He watched as Charles played with one pink nub, pinching and scratching at it with his nail. Charles dragged out a long moan, it sounded like a contented sigh. In turn, that made Erik sigh as well, and he found his muscles relaxing. 

This was turning into something slower, more sensual and emotion invoking. He realized he rather liked it. Liked looking at Charles like this, liked having Charles meet his gaze and smile at him. 

“Erik you’re gorgeous,” Charles said, giggling a little. “Do you want to come for me?” 

Oh, the quiet shyness of Charles’ words made Erik dizzy. “Yes,” Erik said. “Faster,” he instructed, speeding up his strokes and watching Charles do the same. “I want us to come together, alright?” 

Charles nodded. “Alright.” Then faster now, together, the sound of skin slapping skin, both of them fisting their dicks. Charles shut his eyes as his mouth fell open, a worship of Erik’s name whispering into the space around them. 

Later when Charles orgasmed, white, hot, seed splashed over Erik’s waiting mouth. Most of it landed on his face as requested and some directly into his mouth. Erik all but moaned; fresh cum straight from Charles’ cock was always the most delicious treat of all. 

It took only two more long strokes from base to tip before Erik, too, was gone; his mind wiped out with an explosion of electric pleasure, a full body shiver travelling down from the hair on his head to the ends of his toes. 

“Charles,” Erik called out, feeling dirty and very satisfied. 

Charles stared at him in equal parts shock and wonderment. 

“Sir.” Charles blinked, finally, but still wore that same expression. “Are you okay?” he asked meekly, reaching out to swipe a thumb over Erik’s cheek, smearing white cum across his skin. 

“I’m fine. I’m more than fine. I’m great.” Erik brought Charles’ thumb to his mouth and sucked it clean, pushing it back and forth past his lips in an obscene manner. He pulled it out with a wet pop and relished in the embarrassment tinging high on Charles’ cheeks. “How are you feeling?” 

“Good. And very very very worn out,” Charles said. And as precaution, he quickly added, “I really don’t think I can go another round.” 

Erik’s laughter was thunderous. “I don’t expect you to. We’re done for today. I hope you’ve learnt your lesson and at the same time managed to de-stress.” 

“I have. I won’t bite you again. I promise.” Erik shivered at the kiss Charles pressed over his right shoulder where the bite scar remained. “I was very stressed. Less now that you’ve exhausted me so thoroughly.” Charles shifted to straddle Erik’s waist instead so he could nuzzle at the scar, contentment pouring from him. He licked Erik’s face as well and made a sound that could only be described as post-sex bliss, affectionate and lazy as he cleaned up most of the mess as best he could with his tongue. 

“I’m glad.”

They shared slow, lazy kisses in the afterglow of their session and Erik was glad to see that the quantity of student papers decreased in the following days. Charles frowned less and smiled more and was ever apologetic about the bite mark he’d left on Erik’s shoulder. It warranted him many kisses and cuddles, making it entirely worth the pain. Perhaps this wasn’t all that bad a thing, their snuggles were endless and having Charles quiet and compliant in his lap while he typed away at the laptop always brightened his day. 

It should make him feel bad that he looked forward to when the university next had exams for their students because then Charles would need another intense session again. And oh, Erik had so many ideas and toys he was dying to try. 

He absolutely couldn’t wait.


End file.
